


100 Things #87 (Ookiku Furikabutte)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [87]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #87 (Ookiku Furikabutte)

Abe respected Mihashi for a lot of reasons. There was his strength and his hidden courage as well as his innate desire to play his very best no matter the personal cost. Then again that was also something Abe hated because it meant that Mihashi had to be tempered so he didn't burn himself out trying to prove that he was doing everything he possibly could for his team. The thought of Mihashi causing permanent damage to himself was the stuff of nightmares. But then so was the idea that he never felt he was good enough to play for the team. If there was one thing that Abe really wanted his pitcher and friend to take away from his time as part of Saitama's battery was a huge dose of confidence in his value as a person and a member of the team.


End file.
